Reversals of fortune
by Lyric144
Summary: A girl named Bella meets Edward who seems to be perfect but experiences the reversals of fortune for the worst. Bella on the other hand has created a new identity for herself but her assignment on vampires and lycans opens up a whole new world of mystery.
1. Chapter 1

"At five, I thought of girls as fellow cowboys struggling to settle the Old West. At eight, I realised that they were my competitors in math, English and volleyball. At twelve, I discovered some distinct differences and found myself shy and bashful. At fifteen, I wanted to be close but found the telephone to be very safe. At nineteen, I fell in love again, again and again. And finally realised that my heart was more changeable than the weather. At twenty four, I finally understood… At twenty seven, I found you." These are George Betts words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Preface **

"If more of us valued food and cheer above hoarded gold it would be a merrier world." J.R.R. Tolkien.

With the profound words from J.R.R Tolkien we can say that our world has been filled with so much disasters and chaos that all of the human race can not live in the world to enjoy the simple and plain joys of being on Earth. This brings me to the tragic yet romantic story where the unknown is brought out and the known is simply turned to the unknown. The tale questions whether the human race will ever stop valuing hoarded gold and enjoy the simpler things in life. The world of love is also brought into the scenario and we also wonder whether love can be found by the most unknown of them all. However shall we begin the tale…?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

The beacon of love 

I'm Bella Swan and I thrive in a town were popularity and the world of cliques take center stage. I live in Maryland, Italy. My mom left my dad with me when I was five, my dad also told me bedtime stories but one really stuck out and it was the tale about the vampires and lycans known to all as werewolves. I'm now seventeen and Maryland has gotten a whole lot of cases where people have suddenly gone missing but my dad Charlie Swan is taking care of that. The legend of the town talks of creatures that thrived on the blood of humans and that these creatures could only be seen in the twilight. My dad doesn't believe these legends but I do.

It was my first day at Maryland High and my dad decided that it would be a good idea to drop me off with all the cases and missing people I thought it was a good idea too. Maryland High was characterised as the school for all the hottest and brightest people in the town but I didn't fit this criteria at all. My friend Julia was all I had and she transferred from Maryland High to a school in Washington called Forks High. Word around the town or should I say according to her boyfriend, Spencer, She suffered from depression because of the constant bulling and names she was called. I didn't believe this because Julia was the most popular person I knew so I Think that she left Maryland High because her dad, Billy, got a better job offer as police chief for the Forks police station.

The first day was going well and no one had approached me so my plan of staying under the radar was clearly working. Lunch came and to my dislike the school had a cafeteria. The cafeteria can be known as the meeting ground of all the cliques of the school. I didn't belong to a clique so I spent my lunchtime in the corner of the cafeteria where I'm sure no one could spot me unless they were… never mind about that I know it's a legend and I should believe my dad. Just when I thought I was alone a funny looking guy came to my table. I felt like I knew him but I didn't. He had brown hair and his features were very distinct. One word to describe him was perfect. I realised suddenly how I was being rude and I decided to greet this mystery guy. Unfortunately he beat me to it. "Hi, can I sit with you?" I immediately said yes. "Oh and my name's Edward Cullen and my sister Alice told me your name's Bella." I was shocked that my plan to stay under the radar wasn't working and that for once someone wanted to sit on my table for a change. "Of course you can sit on my table and I saw you in my English class. My name is actually Isabella Swan but I prefer it that people call me Bella I think it's less formal and it has a nice ring to it. Well enough rambling about myself tell me about you. "Well my dad's a doctor and my mom's an acclaimed author. She usually writes about vampires and werewolves but I know that it's just fiction." I was enjoying his company and I found that he was at ease and he generally wanted to speak to me which was cool. The bell rang and the day went on and on until the end of day bell rang. Charlie was waiting for me which was great because I hated waiting.

The evening wasn't silent and peaceful because of the constant ringing of the telephone about more people who had gone missing as well as the finding of dead bodies in the Mary River which was just 10km from my house. I took a shower and did my homework. The most interesting homework was the history assignment we were doing about the town's legends. I obviously decided to do my assignment on the vampire and lycans legend. The assignment was due on Friday so I had four days to do my assignment. I had started to gather information by doing research on the vampires first. I found things like, vampires could be killed by using a wooden stake and they could also be killed by being burned to ashes.I was intrigued and excited then I got a call from Edward. I answered immediately. "Hi, Bella this is Edward. I was wondering whether you could meet me tomorrow after school in the school parking lot?'' Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then, bye.

I was wondering the whole night why Edward would need to see me after school tomorrow but I started to think of one statement I saw when I was conducting my research and it was about a group of strong vampires that controlled the other vampires. They were situated in an old building underground Italy. The group was referred to as the Volturi. Another statement was that if you were born a Vampire you're abilities and the need to drink blood would only occur when you turn 30. I thought about all that I read but the peaceful sound of the night eventually made me fall asleep.

The next day came swiftly Charlie dropped me off again and lunchtime came and the day went by quickly. The end of day bell came quickly and I ran to the parking lot. I found Edward there and he looked as though a bus had just hit him. "Hey, Bella, I needed to see you because my mom has just suffered a stroke and the doctors say that she isn't stable and that we should start preparing for the worst. I didn't know who else to speak to but you." I was immediately shocked and I knew that he needed a hug and that's what I gave him. I was never the person someone came to when they were in pain but I guess that a lot things have changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Finding Love

From the day that Edward had revealed that his mom could possibly die I thought of my own mom who had left me when I was five. Edward drove me home in his black Mercedes. I didn't care about what type of Mercedes it was but it seemed to help Edward with his pain if I seemed interested. We were finally at my house and I gave him another hug and a reassuring smile. I was happy that I had just created my first friendship at my new school. Charlie was home early but I guess he brought his work with him. The cases had gotten really gruesome when it was alleged that someone had disappeared during the day and they were later found in an alley and they looked like they had been attacked by an animal of some sort. I knew the suspects of the cases were either attacked by vampires or werewolves. I wouldn't tell my dad what I thought because he didn't believe in the legend of werewolves and vampires.

The evening came and I took my regular shower and continued with my history assignment. It was my last day to complete the assignment and I had gathered information about the werewolves. The werewolves are referred to as the Lycans they can be killed by being stabbed by a silver weapon. I finished my assignment and just to add a little bit of modern history I added that the recent cases could be linked to the legend of werewolves and vampires. I went through all the pages to find any spelling mistakes. I realised that I was really enjoying this assignment and it made me think that Edward's mom must have the same enjoyment I have by reading tales about vampires and werewolves. It was soon midnight and I went to sleep.

The next morning I went to school with Charlie and then I saw Edward. I didn't know what to expect when it came to Edward. "Bella, I just wanted to thank you for keeping up with me and supporting me." Oh no you don't have to thank me we are friends right. "Of course we are. I mean you are the only girl I'm comfortable with talking to." I was very touched by Edward's words but I had to get to history since it was the first period today. Mr Ambrosia was very happy to see my assignment and he decided to start marking these assignments in front of all our faces. Lunchtime came and a new member had come to join me and Edward. "Hi guys, I was wondering if I could join you and my name's Andrew

Black." Of course you can join our table. The whole lunch was awkward and Edward and I couldn't really talk to each other. The bell rang and the day went by and I finally went home.

I realised deep down that the relationship between me and Edward couldn't really be classified as a friendship anymore. I had realised when Andrew came that all I wanted was to be alone with Edward and talk to him about my problems and listen to his problems. I got a phone call from Edward about his mom. "Bella, please come to the hospital now I really need you." Okay Edward I'll be there. I asked Charlie to take me and when I saw Edward crying I knew immediately that his mom, Esme, had died. I rushed to his side and I gave him a hug and without knowing it I kissed him. The kiss we shared was passionate and I felt like the kiss felt like the need to comfort but also the long suppressed feelings we had for each other.

I went away that night feeling like I didn't recognise myself at all. Edward and I had built a strong friendship where no topics were off limits. I had now realised how special it is to have a friendship with someone you truly love.

I couldn't sleep that night but I was suddenly having a bad dream. The dream flashed images of me and Andrew and to my disgust we were kissing and he was pushing the limits because the next thing I know I was in his bed and I seemed to enjoy what he was doing and to finish it off I was taking a pregnancy test the next month with Edward next to me looking like he was about to kill Andrew. The dream ended because of my stupid alarm clock.

The day went normally until I saw Andrew at our table again. I was kind yesterday but today Edward and I needed some time alone. I got to the table and it seemed like Andrew was cheering Edward up after the tragedy which was the death of his mom. I wasn't about to ruin this scene so I sat quietly and watched in joy the smile that was forming on Edward's face due to Andrew's jokes and stories. The lunchtime bell did eventually ring and it was time for History my favourite subject. The assignments were marked and I got a 100%.

The day ended but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Edward. I went to the locker room and I saw Edward and Andrew with a whole bunch of guys and girls. This sounds pretty normal except that they were all shooting up informal for they were all taking cocaine. At this moment I ran to Charlie's cruiser and I stayed calm and acted as though nothing had gone wrong. As soon as we got home I cried myself to sleep and I woke up feeling stupid and humiliated by myself to think that I, Bella Swan, could really date someone or even love someone.


End file.
